Distrust
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Saat sisi posesif terlanjur menampakkan dirinya secara utuh./Sederhana. "Aku tidak menyukainya." Ya. Lebih dari itu, Gouenji bahkan membencinya./RnR?


Dia masih berdiri di sana—di sebuah jembatan kecil yang ada di salah satu sudut kota.

Sendiri.

Tidak ada teman-teman satu timnya yang biasa menemaninya menggila mengisi kekosongan waktu. Tidak ada suara cerewet para manager tim. Tidak ada perintah-perintah tegas dari pelatih Kudou. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Saat ini, yang ada hanya suara desiran angin yang bertiup dan membelai mesra rambut biru panjang miliknya. Membuat tubuh kecil pemuda itu sedikit bergidik. Tapi toh, dia tak juga beranjak dari sana.

Mata cokelat miliknya kini menatap ke bawah jembatan—mengamati refleksi dirinya pada sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang di bawah sana.

Iris cokelat-nya tampak sedikit membesar saat melihat sehelai daun yang jatuh di atas aliran sungai akibat tiupan angin barusan. Tepat di atas refleksi dirinya. Menimbulkan sedikit riak di sana. Menghancurkan bayangan miliknya yang terpantul sempurna.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

Ya, dia sedang sendiri.

—Kazemaru Ichirouta benar-benar tengah sendirian.

* * *

**Distrust **

**by lunlun caldia **

**Inazuma Eleven adalah hak milik Level-5. Saya tidak mendapat profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. **

**Contain Shou-ai, OOC, AU, typo(s), plotless, very cliche, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. **

**Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss about yaoi. I've warned you, pals! **

* * *

_**Mine. The language of love is like that, possessive. That should be the first warning thats it's not going to encourage anyone's betterment. —Holly Black, Black Heart.**_

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam Kazemaru berdiri di atas jembatan itu. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di atas pembatas jembatan, menopangkan dagunya di atas sana, lalu menatap kosong ke arah sungai.

Dia belum bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Sepertinya pemuda dengan rambut ponytail itu sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. Dia bahkan tak peduli saat ada pejalan kaki yang menatap aneh ke arahnya dan—mungkin—berpikir kalau dirinya adalah anak yang sedang menunggu orangtuanya yang tengah pergi untuk segera kembali. Cih, persetan dengan semua komentar dan pikiran orang-orang itu.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari di mana pelatih Kudou tengah berbaik hati memberikan anggota tim Inazuma Japan libur. Yup, itu artinya tidak ada latihan keras bagai di neraka. Tidak ada suara rintihan kesakitan dan kelelahan. Tidak ada badan yang rasanya mau hancur. Tidak ada.

Yang ada hanya hari bebas, dimana seluruh tim Inazuma Japan bisa pergi ke kota dan bersenang-senang ataupun tetap bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar.

Sungguh satu hari langka yang rasanya amat berharga dan sayang untuk dilewatkan!

Tapi, di saat seperti ini Kazemaru malah menghabiskan waktu berharga—waktu yang amat sangat langka—dengan kegiatan yang... Err... Tidak berguna.

Termenung di atas jembatan sambil menatap benda yang warnanya hampir menyerupai warna rambut miliknya—air.

Dia terus berada di sana.

Diam. Tenang. Hening. Tanpa suara. Bibirnya mengatup.

Kazemaru termasuk orang yang banyak bicara—yah, siapa pun tahu itu—tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini saja dia ingin diam sejenak. Ia ingin menekuri keheningan ini.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Tak ada kegiatan.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membiarkan keadaan berlalu begitu saja.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, waktu demi waktu.

Hingga akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang kecil, memiliki sepasang sayap, dan mata coklat gelap yang penuh. Burung.

Ya, seekor burung kecil kini hinggap tak jauh dari si anak angin. Ia melompat-lompat. Lehernya sedikit dimiringkan saat hewan bersayap itu menatap Kazemaru. Tatapan hewan kecil itu seakan tengah mempertanyakan alasan Kazemaru berada di tempat itu sambil bermuram durja.

Kazemaru mengerjap. Ditatapnya burung itu lekat-lekat. Cokelat madu bertemu dengan cokelat tua. Burung kecil itu masih memiringkan lehernya, sesekali terdengar suara kicau merdu darinya.

Kazemaru tersenyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai burung itu. Tapi, si burung malah mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang. Meninggalkan Kazemaru yang masih terpekur.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Kazemaru masih menatap nanar tempat di mana si burung kecil tadi hinggap. Rasa sesak yang aneh tiba-tiba saja menghimpit dada pemuda itu.

_Ini ... Benar-benar menyedihkan_, gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Burung. Seekor hewan dengan sepasang sayap. Mereka adalah teman sejati bagi angin. Ya tentu saja, di saat hewan-hewan lain hanya menjadi penguasa di darat dan di air, mereka bisa menguasai langit. Angin adalah teman akrab bagi hewan berparuh itu.

Mereka bisa terbang kapan pun, kemana pun, dan dengan siapa pun yang mereka suka. Tanpa ada sesuatu hal yang bisa menghalangi mereka. Bebas.

Itulah kenapa beberapa orang atau organisasi memakai simbol burung atau sayap mereka sebagai tanda kebebasan. Kebebasan mutlak yang tidak ada seorang pun bisa merebutnya.

Tidak ada.

Tapi lain cerita bila burung itu kini terpenjara di dalam sebuah sangkar. Mereka tidak bisa lagi dianggap sebagai contoh kebebasan. Tentu saja, bagaimana mau dijadikan contoh, terbang pun mereka tak sanggup. Ah, jangankan untuk terbang, bahkan untuk melebarkan sayapnya saja dia tak mampu.

Si sangkar menyiksa burung di dalamnya. Diam-diam dia membunuh burung itu secara perlahan. Tentu saja, membunuh kebebasan si burung untuk terbang bukankah sama saja dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan? Para burung ... Pasti benci sekali jika harus masuk ke dalam penjara bernama sangkar itu.

Sama ... Seperti Kazemaru. Dia juga benci sekali saat harus terperangkap di dalam tingkah posesif pasangannya—Gouenji Shuuya. Sama seperti saat ini.

Iris cokelat miliknya terarah pada langit yang kini tertutup oleh semburat mendung. Gelap. Cukup ironis dan klise karena saat ini pun cuaca sepertinya tengah mengejek Kazemaru.

Kazemaru mengingat kembali pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu—pertengkaran yang masih bertahan sampai detik ini. Masih jelas betul dalam ingatannya saat beberapa hari yang lalu Gouenji menatap Kazemaru dengan tajam. Sorot mata onyx Gouenji saat itu benar-benar berbeda.

Onyx milik Gouenji yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan pada Kazemaru, tapi saat itu justru sebaliknya. Kazemaru tak bisa merasakan apa pun di sana. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya sepasang bola mata bodoh yang—entah mengapa—Kazemaru merasa amat sangat membencinya. Karena dengan menatap mata Gouenji yang seperti itu, Kazemaru sadar kalau ia—sekali lagi—telah berhasil membuat pasangan tersayangnya itu tenggelam dalam api cemburu. Yah, walaupun Kazemaru sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. Karena tiba-tiba saja, pertengkaran itu telah terjadi.

Oh, tidak, Kazemaru tentu tahu persis apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka—apa yang menyebabkan Gouenji begitu kesal dan marah. Kecemburuan yang meluap pada diri Gouenji dapat dengan jelas dirasakan oleh Kazemaru. Kecemburuan yang diakibatkan oleh seseorang.

—Endou Mamoru.

* * *

Gouenji Shuuya masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari bola mata onyxnya kini.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hiroto Kiyama dan Ryuuji Midorikawa terdengar mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mengajak sang pemilik kamar untuk ke luar bersama mereka. Alih-alih membukakan pintu, Gouenji malah mengabaikan mereka. Memberi kesan kalau sang pemilik kamar tengah tertidur lelap dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun, hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sedikit menyesal juga karena telah mengabaikan kedua temannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Gouenji sudah bertekad untuk tidak pergi kemana pun hari ini. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang bisa menohok jantungnya untuk kesekian kali. Pemandangan yang paling ia benci—Kazemaru dan Endou.

Semua ini berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sore itu, setelah seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan selesai berlatih, mereka segera pergi ke ruang ganti lalu bersiap untuk makan malam. Tadinya suasana terasa tenang dan damai-damai saja. Hingga akhirnya mata onyx milik Gouenji menangkap sosok Kazemaru dan Endou yang tengah berbicara berdua di ruang ganti. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi saat itu terlihat kalau Endou tengah memegang kedua bahu milik Kazemaru. Sebaliknya, Kazemaru juga tengah menatap sang kapten Inazuma Japan lekat-lekat.

Gouenji bangkit dari posisi tidur dan duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa pemuda berkulit tan itu selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang berat dan menyesakkan menggelayut di dadanya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Apa? Perasaan terluka? Cemburu?

Entahlah. Tapi satu hal yang Gouenji tahu, ia tidak suka jika miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain!

Terlebih lagi oleh Endou!

Ia-amat-sangat-tidak-suka!

Garis bawahi itu!

Bukannya Gouenji benci pada pemuda ber-headbang oranye itu, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Endou adalah sahabat yang baik. Tapi Gouenji tidak pernah mentolerir siapa pun yang menyentuh miliknya—dalam hal ini, Kazemaru. Selain itu ... Gouenji punya satu lagi alasan, kenapa ia amat tidak suka jika Kazemaru berdekatan dengan Endou.

Itu karena—

—Kazemaru pernah mencintai Endou.

Gouenji tahu kalau sebelum menjadi miliknya, Kazemaru pernah memiliki perasaan pada Endou. Dulu. Dan saat itu Endou tidak menanggapinya—atau yang lebih parah, ia bahkan dia tidak tahu dengan perasaan Kazemaru.

Dan sekarang, setelah Kazemaru menjadi miliknya pun Gouenji masih khawatir akan perasaan pemuda berambut biru itu yang dulu pernah tumbuh. Rasa khawatir Gouenji semakin menyeruak saat ia melihat kejadian sore itu.

Entah kenapa, Gouenji jadi merasa cintanya pada Kazemaru tak sepenuhnya terbalas. Gouenji tahu Kazemaru tak akan pernah melupakan cintanya yang dulu pernah bersemi untuk Endou. Ya, tak akan. Atau ... Jangan-jangan memang cinta itu tidak pernah hilang dan Kazemaru sengaja untuk tidak pernah melupakannya. Bisa jadi.

Berbagai macam pikiran negatif mulai menggelayuti pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu. Dan entah mengapa, pikiran negatif itu terasa sangat logis bagi Gouenji. Kelogisan yang sangat ironis. Tidak, ini sungguh tidak adil. Tunggu sebentar, ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar tidak adil. Ini ... Ini ... Menyedihkan.

Dengan kesal, Gouenji meninju dinding yang ada di dekatnya.

Aura cemburu yang menyeruak jelas terlihat pada diri Shuuya. Rasa posesifnya bangkit. Kini, hanya satu yang ada di kepalanya.

Ia tak mau apa yang telah menjadi miliknya direbut, dan tak akan membiarkan ada orang lain yang menyentuh miliknya; barang seujung jari pun. Demi Tuhan, tidak akan.

* * *

Langit sudah menjadi gelap saat ini. Bukan berwarna biru seperti yang kita kenal saat matahari masih memamerkan sinar dengan terangnya. Bukan pula jingga kemerahan seperti saat matahari akan segera terbenam di ujung horizon sana. Saat ini warnanya ... hanya gelap. Hitam dan pekat. Oh, ya, tentu saja, ini sudah malam. Permadani gelap itu tentu saja sudah terpasang rapi di langit.

Saat ini, seluruh tim Inazuma Japan sedang berada di ruang makan. Setelah menghabiskan seharian waktu mereka dengan pergi ke kota, ataupun tetap berada di kamar, akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul di tempat itu. Apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan untuk makan malam.

Beberapa dari mereka mengambil porsi makan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Alasannya sih, untuk menyimpan stok energi karena pasti besok pelatih Kudou akan menjejali mereka dengan porsi latihan yang amat sangat berat. Yeah, alasan.

Kazemaru duduk sambil menatap makan malamnya dengan bosan. Daritadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk jatah makannya dengan sendok. Belum ada satu pun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya dari tadi siang, dan pemuda berambut biru itu tampaknya tidak berpikir untuk membuat perutnya terisi. Akhir-akhir ini selera makan Kazemaru memang sedikit kacau. Mungkin efek dari terlalu banyak pikiran.

Yah, Kazemaru memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berpikir. Dan karena semua masalahnya dengan Gouenji yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk selesai, sedikit-banyak itu mempengaruhi dirinya.

Iris cokelat milik Kazemaru melirik Gouenji yang sedang makan bersama Midorikawa, Hiroto, dan Toramaru. Jarak meja Gouenji dan Kazemaru tidak terpaut jauh. Hanya dua meja, jadi pemuda berponytail itu bisa dengan mudah mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya, dia agak sedikit kecewa karena Gouenji lebih memilih makan bersama Toramaru dan yang lainnya, bukannya bersama dia. Yang lebih parah, Gouenji malah membiarkan Kazemaru duduk di meja yang sama dengan Endou—orang yang jelas-jelas menjadi akar permasalahan di antara mereka berdua. Yah, untungnya Fubuki dan Kidou makan di meja yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi, tetap saja si rambut biru kecewa. Kalau saja Gouenji mau duduk dan makan bersamanya, mereka—mungkin—bisa saling berbicara satu sama lain. Dan masalah akan segera selesai. Tapi, Gouenji malah bertindak sebaliknya. Jelas sekali kalau sang ace striker berusaha menghindari Kazemaru.

Ditatapnya sosok pemuda dengan kulit tan dan rambut putihnya yang berdiri. Sama halnya dengan Kazemaru, Gouenji sepertinya juga merasa sedikit terusik dengan masalah ini. Itu jelas terlihat dari cara makannya yang tampak sangat tidak bergairah.

Kazemaru menghela nafas panjang. Membuat Fubuki, Kidou, dan Endou menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kazemaru-kun?" tanya Fubuki sambil menatap Kazemaru. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya, membuat wajahnya makin terlihat _innocent_.

Kazemaru menggeleng lemah. "_Iie, daijoubu...,_" sahutnya kemudian.

Kazemaru kembali menekuri kegiatannya—mengaduk-aduk jatah makan malam miliknya.

Endou dan Kidou saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Hei, Kazemaru, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Endou.

Kazemaru menggeleng (Lagi).

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Ah, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di sini, malah Endou yang menanyakan keadaannya?

Sekali lagi, Kazemaru menggeleng.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terus bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku yakin pasti ada apa-apa!" sahut Endou keras kepala. Sifatnya benar-benar sangat khas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Endou." jawab Kazemaru singkat. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu makan makananmu!"

"Aku tidak ada selera makan,"

"Kalau aku bilang makan, ya makan!"

"Aku sudah bi—"

Kata-kata Kazemaru terpotong saat menyadari kalau wajah Endou sudah berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Oh, rupanya si kapten tengah mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kazemaru. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa sebenarnya. Endou hanya mau memberikan tatapan memaksa miliknya pada Kazemaru. Yah, itu adalah cara khasnya saat sedang memaksa seseorang untuk menuruti perintahnya.

Sejenak Kazemaru terpekur. Kedua mata cokelat itu saling beradu.

Diam. Hening. Tak ada suara. Lalu tiba-tiba ...

BRAAAKK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja. Kazemaru dan Endou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu menoleh ke asal suara—meja tempat di mana Gouenji sedang makan.

Tampak Goenji tengah berdiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau emosinya tengah meluap. Jelas sekali kalau sang ace striker adalah pelaku penggebrakkan meja tadi.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Midorikawa, Hiroto, dan Toramaru yang masih terdiam sambil menatap Gouenji. Mata ketiganya mengerjap beberapa kali. Mereka masih terlalu terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Gouenji menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras. Beruntung Hiroto yang saat itu tengah menenggak minum tidak sampai tersedak.

"He-hei, kau ini kenapa sih, Gouenji?!" seru Hiroto sesaat setelah ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah itu agak sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Gouenji yang—menurutnya—tidak seperti biasa.

Jeda sejenak. Gouenji terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan kini terlihat mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Gouenji. Menatap heran pada pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu.

"_Gomenasai...,_" lirih sang ace striker. Nada suaranya terdengar amat berat, seperti tengah menahan emosi yang saat ini tengah meluap dari dalam dirinya.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun respon yang keluar dari orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Gouenji mendengus kesal. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari ruang makan ke ruang ganti.

Hati Kazemaru mencelos saat menatap Gouenji yang mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Firasatnya buruk. Dia bisa menebak kalau sebentar lagi, titik klimaks dari pertengkarannya dengan Gouenji akan segera datang. Yah, itu pasti.

* * *

Gouenji duduk bersandar pada loker. Ia merutuki perbuatan bodohnya barusan. Membiarkan rasa cemburu menguasai dirinya, menggebrak meja tanpa pikir panjang, membuat pandangan orang-orang tertuju kepadanya. Huh, hal bodoh apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi? Memangnya apa yang akan dia dapat dari perbuatannya barusan? Tidak ada. Yang akan dia dapat hanya pandangan aneh dari semua orang. Dan harus ia akui, ia bahkan sudah mendapatkannya—pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di ruang makan.

Sungguh, saat ini Gouenji benar-benar ingin mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, meringkuk, dan menghilang. Ya, setelah semua yang terjadi ... Setelah semua yang ia lihat—

Gouenji tersenyum getir saat mengingat apa yang ia lihat. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan hatinya terasa seperti terhujam beribu panah tumpul yang menyayat luka di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Satu keadaan yang benar-benar menyedihkan bagi Gouenji Shuuya.

"Gouenji...,"

Sebuah suara terdengar memotong udara dengan kejamnya.

Sang pemilik nama mendongak—mencari pelaku yang telah memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya Kazemaru tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajah Kazemaru saat itu sulit dibaca. Mata amber miliknya tampak nanar, namun juga terlihat rapuh, sedih, terluka dan bingung. Membuat Gouenji sedikit mendengus melihatnya.

Dalam hal ini, bukankah Gouenji lah yang terluka?

Gouenji lah yang merasa sakit saat melihat interaksi antara pemuda berambut biru itu dengan Endou. Ya, Gouenji.

Tapi kenapa sorot mata Kazemaru mengatakan kalau justru dirinya lah yang terluka—sama sekali bukan Gouenji. Aneh.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, suasana mendadak berubah menjadi canggung. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulutnya. Kazemaru masih menatap Gouenji lekat-lekat, seakan memberi sebuah pertanyaan soal apa yang baru saja pemuda berkulit tan itu perbuat. Sebaliknya, Gouenji malah menatap dingin pada Kazemaru. Tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan kalau ia tak menginginkan keberadaan Kazemaru di sini, saat ini. Tatapan yang—tanpa Gouenji sadari—semakin membuat Kazemaru terluka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" suara Gouenji terdengar kasar dan menggumamkan nada kesal. Gumaman yang menciptakan sebuah alur berbahaya di antara mereka.

Tanpa sadar Kazemaru membiarkan mulutnya ternganga. Ada suatu kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari iris cokelat madunya kini. Kazemaru jelas terluka dengan perkataan Gouenji barusan, dan Gouenji bukannya tidak tahu akan hal itu. Gouenji amat tahu, tapi pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ... Tadi kau tiba-tiba saja pergi dari ruang makan. Ada apa, Gouenji?" tanya Kazemaru kemudian. Sungguh, saat ini pemuda dengan ponytail itu tengah mati-matian mengabaikan perasaannya yang terluka. Dia sadar, perasaannya tidak bisa dijadikan prioritas utama. Bicara. Ya, sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa bicara dengan Gouenji. Persetan dengan semua rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya.

Rahang Gouenji terlihat mengeras ketika mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua yang Kazemaru lakukan dengan Endou pada Gouenji, bahkan pemuda dengan mata madu itu masih bisa bertanya 'Ada apa?' pada Gouenji. Cukup, Gouenji muak dengan semua ini!

Dengan kesal, Gouenji bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menerjang tubuh Kazemaru hingga membuat tubuh serta kepala milik pemuda dengan rambut biru itu membentur loker yang ada di belakangnya. Selanjutnya, Gouenji mencengkram kerah baju Kazemaru dan menarik wajah Kazemaru hingga setara dengannya. Gouenji bisa mendengar Kazemaru sedikit merintih akibat perbuatannya yang cenderung kasar—amat kasar malah—tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli. Amarah sudah terlanjur menguasai dirinya.

"Hentikan main-main denganku, Kazemaru." ujar Gouenji lirih. Suaranya mungkin terdengar lirih, tapi Kazemaru bisa dengan jelas mendengar ada nada mengancam yang terselubung di balik kata-kata sang kekasih.

"Apa ... Maksudmu ... Ekh...," Kazemaru tercekat saat tiba-tiba cengkraman Gouenji di kerah miliknya semakin mengencang. Membuatnya kesulitan mengambil pasokan oksigen dengan bebas.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang kumaksud!" nada suara Gouenji naik satu oktaf. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyipitkan matanya. "Berhentilah main-main denganku ... Kau dan Endou...," lanjutnya kemudian.

Dia sengaja menurunkan nada bicaranya menjadi setengah berbisik saat ia menyebutkan kata 'Kau dan Endou' barusan.

Oh, yeah, kata-kata itu. Harusnya Kazemaru bisa menduga sebelumnya kalau Gouenji akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Kau ... Membenci interaksiku dengan ... Endou?"

Oh, ayolah Kazemaru, haruskah kau bertanya lagi?

Tak ada jawaban. Membuat Kazemaru bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau jawabannya adalah 'Ya'.

"Kenapa...?" si rambut biru kembali melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Sederhana. "Aku tidak menyukainya." Balas Gouenji. Cepat. Dingin. Tajam. Ya. Lebih dari itu, Gouenji bahkan membencinya. Membenci tiap interaksi antara Kazemaru dan Endou. Benci. Gouenji bahkan ingin Endou lenyap di antara hubungan dia dan Kazemaru.

Sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Gouenji membuat Kazemaru mengerti akan semuanya. Oh, rupanya Gouenji menganggap kalau interaksi Kazemaru dengan Endou adalah sebuah hubungan yang mengarah pada perselingkuhan. Cih, perasaan cemburu dan posesif yang berlebih memang merepotkan. Selain itu...

Sesuatu di dada Kazemaru terasa seperti terlilit saat melihat wajah dengan kontur maskulin di hadapannya mengeras dengan sinar terluka terlintas jelas. Gouenji terlihat terluka ... Sama seperti dirinya. Tunggu dulu, tidak. Mereka berdua mungkin sama-sama terluka, tapi Gouenji berbeda dengan Kazemaru. Kazemaru bisa dengan jelas melihat luka yang terpancar pada pemuda berkulit tan itu. Tapi sebaliknya, Gouenji bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sesungguhnya Kazemaru juga terluka karena semua ini—bahkan mungkin lukanya lebih parah dari yang dimiliki Gouenji.

Kazemaru tersenyum—tidak, mungkin lebih tepat kalau ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Dengan susah payah akhirnya si biru membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ... Berubah,"

"Apa?" kata-kata itu meluncur spontan dari mulut Gouenji, mewakili rasa terkejut yang saat ini ia rasakan. Namun sedetik kemudian, Gouenji mendengus. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak ada satu pun yang berubah dalam diriku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Benarkah?"

Gouenji diam sejenak. Pemuda itu membiarkan matanya terpaut dengan manik madu milik Kazemaru. Warna yang menegaskan betapa murni, putih, dan polosnya sosok seorang Kazemaru.

"Tentu," ketidakyakinan terdengar jelas di suara milik Gouenji.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu. Kemana hilangnya rasa percaya yang dulu kau berikan padaku?" tanya Kazemaru lirih dan penuh luka.

"Kau memang tak berubah, Gouenji, tapi keberadaan perasaan itu yang mengubahmu. Rasa cemburumu itu...,"

Diam. Tanpa suara. Hening. Bibir Gouenji mengatup.

Pemuda berponytail itu kemudian membuang pandangan matanya dari territorial Gouenji. Berharap kekasihnya itu tidak membaca kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bukannya dulu aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau perasaan itu ... Sudah lama hilang? Tapi kenapa ... Sampai sekarang masih sama saja ... Kau masih belum percaya sepenuhnya...," lirih si biru. Suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup dan hampir tak terdengar, tapi telinga Gouenji masih normal dan masih bisa menangkap suara pemuda itu.

Ya, dulu Kazemaru pernah mengatakan itu pada Gouenji dengan sangat jelas. Kazemaru mungkin memang menyayangi Endou. Tapi rasa sayangnya seperti pada saudara sendiri. Berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang ia rasakan pada Gouenji. Dia menganggap pemuda berkulit tan itu berharga. Jauh dari apapun juga. Dan Kazemaru juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Gouenji lebih dari sekedar berharga.

Sejenak Gouenji terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi Kazemaru. Pemuda berambut ponytail itu tampak begitu rapuh. Seakan jika sekali lagi hal buruk menimpanya, ia akan hancur dan tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba saja menghantui diri Gouenji.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Kazemaru? Dia hampir menyakiti orang yang amat berharga

baginya, tidak, mungkin dia sudah berhasil menyakitinya. Ironis.

Silahkan salahkan Gouenji yang terlalu mudah menyerah pada emosi dan api cemburu yang ada di dalam dirinya. Gouenji terlalu mudah melayangkan rasa curiga dan ketidakpercayaannya pada Kazemaru. Bodoh. Harusnya dia tahu kalau Kazemaru tidak mungkin berpaling darinya hanya karena cinta lama yang dulu pernah tumbuh. Menyedihkan. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan? Itu adalah karena Gouenji baru menyadari kebodohannya sesaat setelah ia dengan telak menyakiti Kazemaru. Oh, mungkin ini yang namanya ironi di atas ironi.

Hening hinggap di antara mereka.

Gouenji tidak tahu apa setelah ini ia masih pantas untuk berada di samping Kazemaru atau tidak. Entah. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa Kazemaru pasti sangat membencinya, sebesar Tuhan membenci dirinya saat ini.

Gouenji masih sibuk dengan pikirannya saat ia tahu ada tangan kurus yang merenggut rambut putihnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kasar ke arahnya. Detik kemudian disusul dengan kuncian antar mulut. Gouenji terhenyak. Saat ini yang ia sadari adalah Kazemaru tengah menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia marah, sedih, dan terluka. Terluka akibat semua cemburu dan sikap posesif yang ditebarkan oleh sang pasangan. Dan saat ini, Kazemaru tengah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Gouenji dengan caranya sendiri.

Jujur, Gouenji sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Asal hal itu bisa membuat Gouenji merasakan bagaimana terlukanya Kazemaru atas kata-katanya, sungguh Gouenji tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan.

Gouenji kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Kazemaru. Mempertahankan agar bibir Kazemaru tak menyinggahi bagian wajahnya yang lain. Ia merasakan semuanya; semua perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Kazemaru. Gouenji sempat tersenyum getir di sela sesi ciumannya dengan Kazemaru. Rasa sesal perlahan menjalar bersamaan dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat yang ia berikan pada benda paling sensitif yang ada di wajah pasangan tersayangnya. Gouenji mengecup lembut dan perlahan bibir milik Kazemaru. Amat perlahan. Seolah takut kembali menyakiti kekasihnya yang memang sudah terlanjur rapuh itu.

Mereka berdua masih tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk diambil. Mereka membutuhkannya segera.

Pada detik kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan kuncian di bibir masing-masing dan dengan segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka butuhkan. Nada memburu terdengar keluar dari mereka.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda yang satunya. Mata cokelat miliknya bertemu pandang dengan onyx milik Gouenji yang tajam. Dia terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan kosong, lalu beberapa detik kemudian sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Pandangan pemuda yang satunya lagi—Gouenji perlahan mulai mengabur.

Kristal bening yang sama rupanya mulai memenuhi matanya. Dan berita buruknya, kristal itu juga siap tumpah kapan saja. Gouenji menangis. Ah, tidak. Dia ... Hampir menangis.

Sungguh melihat Kazemaru menitikkan air mata seperti itu membuat Gouenji makin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku...," suara dalam khas Gouenji kembali masuk ke dalam telinga Kazemaru. Membuat bulu tengkuk di belakang leher Kazemaru meremang.

Pemuda dengan ponytail itu sempat terhenyak, kemudian merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis saat mata madunya memasukkan imej sosok seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik ke dalam saraf memori miliknya. Sosok yang amat ia sayang.

"Jangan konyol," ucap si rambut biru. Membuat Gouenji menautkan sebelah alisnya. "kau tahu aku tentu sudah memaafkanmu. Jauh sebelum hari ini." lanjut si anak angin.

Gouenji mendengus lega mendengarnya.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan mudah tersulut cemburu lagi," Kazemaru berkata sambil menyeka kristal bening yang masih mengucur dari sudut matanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, kan," jeda mengambang muncul pada kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Gouenji. "tapi ... Aku akan berusaha mengontrolnya kali ini," lanjut si pemilik rambut putih itu.

Kazemaru tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang ia tunjukkan merupakan lukisan terindah yang selalu Gouenji sukai seumur hidupnya.

Sunyi kembali menyergap kedua insan itu. Mata mereka beradu untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski mata Kazemaru hanya ada satu yang terlihat—mengingat matanya yang lain tertutup poni—namun mata itu selalu menangkap perhatian dari sosok Gouenji. Bukan hanya sekedar mata onyx-nya yang menghanyutkan, tapi juga sorot matanya. Tajam sekaligus meneduhkan. Keindahan terpancar dari sorot mata milik Gouenji. Dan anehnya, Kazemaru merasa selalu merasa terperangkap dalam mata itu.

Perlahan, onyx yang selalu membuatnya hanyut itu menutup. Wajah Gouenji perlahan mendekati wajah Kazemaru—persetan dengan akal sehat. Mereka berdua kini tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Mereka berdua menginginkan ini—sangat!

Gouenji terus mendekat, mengeliminasi tiap jarak yang memisahkan bibirnya dan bibir milik Kazemaru. Terus begitu. Hinga akhirnya ...

Cup!

Kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Gouenji perlahan memperdalam ciumannya pada Kazemaru. Dia menyukai pemuda ini. Dia menyayangi pemuda ini. Dan Gouenji bersumpah, ia tidak akan membiarkan posesif mengambil alih emosinya dan kembali menyakiti Kazemaru untuk kesekian kalinya.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

_Gaaaaah, niat mau bikin cerita Angst atau se-enggaknya Hurt/comfort tapi entah kenapa malah berujung fluffy begini. Orz! _

_Oke, baiklah, ini adalah fanfic kedua saya di fandom ini dan saya dengan sangat ga tau dirinya mem-publish cerita galau LAGI! _

_Aah~ saya bener-bener ga tau apa yang udah masuk ke dalam otak saya dan membuat saya bikin cerita-cerita semacam ini. Orzorzorz! _

_Oh, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu banyak mendengar Pale Repetition-nya Masakazu Morita, ditambah Anna ni Issho Datta no ni milik SeeSaw yang kemudian di mix dengan Savin' Me milik Nickleback. Ketiga lagu itu terus saya putar berulang-ulang dan ... Sukses menghasilkan mood saya dalam menulis cerita galau seperti ini. Gaaaaaah *guling-guling* _

_Omong-omong soal ide cerita. Entah kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu saya teringat sama omongan guru bahasa Inggris saya waktu SMP tentang orang-orang-maaf-penyuka sesama jenis. Kata Beliau, orang-orang itu biasanya memiliki rasa posesif yang cenderung lebih tinggi ketimbang orang yang straight. Karena ingat omongan itu, entah kenapa saya jadi tertarik mengangkat cerita tentang keposesifan seseorang. Dan saya mohon maaf karena Gouenji saya jadikan sasaran OOC. Oh, he looks damn rude here! Aaargh! Dan soal Kazemaru ... Err ... I have no idea ._. _

_Dan lagi, tolong jangan pertanyakan kenapa endingnya yang begitu cheesy karena saya sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran tangan saya *diieesh* dan tolong jangan minta saya melanjutkan menulis tentang adegan terakhir itu karena pasti nanti akan berujung pada perubahan rating yang tadinya T menjadi M xDD_

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

Sepasang mata sewarna jade jernih tampak mengkilat di balik celah pintu ruang ganti. Hiroto—pemilik mata hijau indah itu membiarkan sebuah seringai menempel di wajahnya yang tampan saat ia dengan gamblang melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu—Kazemaru dan Gouenji—di dalam sana.

Pemuda dengan rambut krimson itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu indah miliknya.

'Menarik,' ucapnya dalam hati tanpa menghilangkan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Hiroto...,"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Seringai milik Hiroto makin melebar saat mendengar suara itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh? Bukannya tadi kau disuruh memanggil Kazemaru dan Gouenji oleh Haruna?"

Hiroto mengganti seringai miliknya dengan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ah~ aku pikir saat ini kita seharusnya tidak mengganggu mereka berdua, Midorikawa," ucap si rambut merah sambil melangkah mendekati Midorikawa—orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Midorikawa sambil menautkan sebelah alisnya. Membuat gestur bingung pada lawan bicaranya.

Hiroto menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir ... Tidak sopan kalau kita mengganggu saat-saat berdua mereka," sahut Hiroto sambil mengerling ke arah Midorikawa.

Entah karena kelewat polos atau apa, Midorikawa malah makin menautkan alisnya. "Ha? Saat-saat berdua?" ulangnya. "Maksudnya apa?"

Oh, Hiroto sudah menduga kalau anak yang satu ini memang tidak jauh beda dengan Fubuki. Ha!

"Ya ... Saat-saat berdua. Kau tidak tahu?"

Midorikawa menggeleng.

Wajah pucat Hiroto seketika berseri, menyebarkan semburat mawar kegembiraan di pipi seputih susu miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku tunjukkan...," ucap si kepala merah tanpa menghilangkan seringai miliknya.

Dia memegang kedua pundak Midorikawa dari belakang, lalu mendorongnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Midorikawa yang melihat seringai nista milik Hiroto pun sedikit banyak mulai mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepala si rambut merah. Bulu kuduknya mendadak meremang, menandakan firasat buruk. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Hiroto memasang wajah yang uh-so-seme miliknya, dan itu tidak bagus bagi Midorikawa. Sama sekali tidak bagus!

Midorikawa mencoba mengelak, tapi tenaga Hiroto lebih kuat dibanding miliknya.

Pemuda dengan rambut hijau menyerupai daun teh itu kemudian menggeram frustasi sambil menyamburkan satu persatu nama benda yang tidak lulus sensor pada pemuda dengan warna rambut yang nyaris serupa dengan darah itu. Nihil, Hiroto sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Tak mau menyerah, Midorikawa kembali menggumamkan suatu sumpah serapah dengan menyebutkan

"Hiroto", "Mesum", dan "Brengsek" di dalamnya—tapi sialnya sumpah serapah yang spesial diucapkan olehnya malah mental begitu saja dari telinga Hiroto. Hmm, sepertinya saat ini Hiroto sengaja menulikan diri di hadapan Midorikawa.

_Poor Ryuu-chan..._

* * *

_Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena membuat omake macam ini xO_

_orz ... Sama seperti ending, omake ini juga bener-bener keluar dari apa yang saya pikirkan. Maaf sudah membuat Hiroto se-pervert ini #diinjek xDD_

_oke, sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak buat semua reviewer dan readers yang sudah membaca fanfic saya 'Unreachable Desire'. Terimakasih atas sambutan hangat senpai-tachi semua (: maaf saya belum bisa membalas review kalian sampai sekarang. u.u_

_Sekali lagi terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca fic abal ini._

_Kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun akan sangat saya terima dengan senang hati. :'DD_

_review onegai~?_

_Much love,_

_LC_


End file.
